Suspisions
by CoffeeCrumb
Summary: Even though someone on team might be a traitor, Robin is determined not to let that change anything, coming up with his usual mischievious plans and schemes.The team is on edge not knowing who to trust and when Robin is injured will the team fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry if Robin seems ooc, I wrote it half asleep (I decided that I'm nocturnal this weekend, lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice.

* * *

><p>Robin was definitely not feeling the aster.<p>

The recent meeting with Batman, Red Arrow and Red Tornado had upset him more than he cared to admit.

They had suggested possible moles, if there was one. He couldn't believe Red Arrow had suspected Miss Martian and Superboy. Aqualad had protested that no one on the team was a mole, or a traitor. Robin didn't think so. Sure Sportsmaster had probably gave false information to Aqualad in hopes that the team would fall apart, but he doesn't seem like the type of guy to go around lying. That seemed to fit the Joker's personality more than Sportsmaster's.

The silence engulfed Robin, and realizing how quiet it got, he looked up, seeing that everyone was looking at him. Red Arrow cleared his throat and said hoarsely, "…Well, Robin? Who do you think the mole is?" His tone was impatient; apparently Robin had been out of the conversation for a while.

"Does it matter? I mean, how are we going to build trust if we insist on playing 'guess the mole'?" Robin's voice cut through the room, harsh and cold. Robin looked down, it wasn't like him to snap back at Red Arrow, his best friend since forever, but he had grown sick of hearing everyone talk about the mole. And not to mention Kid Flash's and Artemis's constant bickering. It was a wonder they didn't kill each other befor—

"Robin. Are you okay?"

Aqualad's voice interrupted Robin's thoughts, sending them fleeing in panic. Once again everyone in the room was looking at him. Robin returned their glances with glares.

"I'm fine." Robin replied. Clenching the arm rests of the dull green chair he was sitting in. Robin found a stain on the arm of the chair suddenly very interesting.

Red Arrow spoke up, trying to ease the tension that weighed down on the room like cinder blocks. "I say Artemis is the mole. I mean, clearly she has…relations…and shouldn't be trusted." He paused, looking at Robin.

Batman glared at Red Arrow, his eyes narrowed and his voice cold. "Roy, I will not—nor will Robin—tell you _anything_ about Artemis's relations."

"Yeah? Well, whatever. I say she is the mole. For starters we barely know anything about her—." Red Arrow was cut off as Robin stood up, glaring at Red Arrow.

"You barely now anything about me, but does that make me a suspect? No. And, if Artemis wanted take down the team why didn't she do it when the Reds attacked? She had the perfect opportunity, but she saved everyone's life. Including mine. You're the one who isn't feeling the aster." Robin said. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a couple of degrees. Only then did Robin feel slightly ashamed for bringing up Red Torpedo and Red Inferno in front of Red Tornado.

"Robin, we are merely throwing ideas out, we are taking _none_ of these accusations seriously." Aqualad said, as he walked over to Robin and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he glared at Red Arrow, clearly upset at having to discuss the topic.

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes, frowning and balling his hands into fists. Batman noticed the sudden tension between the three teens. He was about to say something to distract them when the cave computer announced the arrival of Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna. Everyone in the room froze. Red Arrow muttered something that sounded like 'Crap' and Batman glanced at Red Tornado. He nodded stiffly at the robot. Quietly he walked out of the room behind Red Tornado. Red Arrow glared one last time at Robin before stalking out of the room. Which left Aqualad and Robin alone.

"Come on, let's go meet them before they wonder where we went too." Aqualad said, starting to walk towards the door.

Robin stayed standing, the conversation replaying in his mind on an endless loop.

"Aqualad…what if the mole isn't on the team, but close to the team?" Said Robin, his voice barely above a whisper. Aqualad looked down, his face thoughtful. But then as Robin's words began to sink in, he frowned, his brows creased.

"We…do not know that many…people…close to the team." Aqualad said, choosing his words carefully.

"Red Arrow."

"Can you please repeat—"

"I said, Red Arrow."

"Robin, what do you mean—"

"What if he's the mole?"

Aqualad looked up at Robin, his eyes filled with worry for the boy. He couldn't believe that his friend would betray them. Sure he had gone solo, but that didn't mean he was the mole right? He couldn't be it.

"Robin…I just don't know anymore." Aqualad said, his voice defeated. His shoulders sagged and his face was creased with worry.

Robin studied Aqualad, seeing how much the responsibility of being the team's leader was. He mentally sighed. First the training exercise and now this. Robin cringed when he thought of Zatanna being the mole. _Zatanna isn't the mole, her father is in the justice league! That's enough proof, that and she would have taken down the team during our fight with the Reds. _He thought, managing to convince himself of Zatanna's innocence.

What Robin needed was a night out, maybe a movie or…never mind. A movie sounded nice enough. He'd rather take the Joker, Scarecrow, Ivy, and Two Face any day than ask Zatara and Batman if he could take Zatanna on a date.

Robin followed Aqualad out of the room, closing the door behind him. Already thinking of a movie, he smirked, pushing the thoughts of Zatanna and the mole out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well this is my first ever fan-fic! Even though I think I should have done better, at least its kind of finishedand out of the way.<p>

I got the idea out of nowere, wanting to write about Robin's thoughts about the mole. Well, not nowhere. When I was watching Secrets, and saw poor wittle Robin look down, kind of sad look on his face, that got me thinking. And this average piece of...well...this story happened. I got lazy at the end, not sure how to continue it, and I couldn't find anything interesting to happen. Plus it's 2:30 am and I'm worn out. So yeah.

Please review! I want feedback on how I did on the story. Don't hold back on the constructive critisism, just don't flame/bash. Oh, and I'm working on a couple of other Robin fan-fics, some are challenges, and some are my ideas.

Hope you enjoyed it :D


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N**: Ok, so here's chapter two! I decided to split it into two parts, so you have something to read over the weekend. My excuse for the lateness is at the bottom.

Right, this was a bit tuff. I had nearly finished the original chapter two only to decide to redo the whole thing. Starting out with the Joker's point of view kind of helped create the rest. The end was to me, a bit sloppy, and I rather liked the begining with the Joker. I mean, who doesn't love pyshopaths? Anyway...I changed the rating since I'm feeling rebellious and even though my mom would kill me, there's going to be some cursing in the chapters. Also I changed the summary and I added the hurt/comfort genre. Hopefully this story will go far fan wise, because I'm definitely not going past 10 chapters with this story. (Sorry but anything more than 10 would 1. drive me insane and or 2. make me lose interest/discontinue the story)

I'd like to give a huge amount of thanks to: **ForeverFirePhoenix, Unleash The Shadow, flowergal74, Serenity's Ghost, Jim, Celadon Catamount, and last but not least Cunningham0208487 **for taking the time to review Chapter 1. I shall give you each a year's supply of virtural cookies, a virtual magical pony, a virtual years supply of young justice plushies, and a virtual young justice stalker ipod app. Lol, have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, or basically anything except my writing.

* * *

><p><em>A man watched as thick droplets of crimson slid off of the dark silver blade, coating the small knife in a watery red. The dying cry of his victim sounded like a song to him. A beautiful song. He stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants and hands. He smiled. His work was done. His eyes were drawn to the red liquid once more, and he felt thirst…he felt longing for the feeling of the warm trickle of blood against skin. He smiled even wider as he sliced open his hand, cherishing the dye that coated it. The warm sticky feeling and even the smell…Oh, it was quite overwhelming. He wanted more. He wanted more blood, to kill more innocents. He just couldn't have enough. <em>

_Those were his last thoughts as he prowled away. As the sun's rays awakened the city, Gotham City, he had disappeared. That night on the news it was said that a number of twenty or more seemingly random victims had been slaughtered violently. And that is was rumored to be the work of the Joker. _

B R E A K * L I N E

Dick watched in stunned silence as the new reporter listed off the names of the people who had been killed the other night. It was 4:00 am in the morning but Dick didn't care.

About a few minutes after patrol Dick gave up trying to sleep, and instead fetched a midnight snack from the kitchen, only to find Alfred watching the news. After a few minutes of begging, Alfred agreed to let Dick watch the news.

Dick leaned over the coffee table, his hot tea pushed to the side, and munched on oatmeal cookies that Alfred had made yesterday. When the news station was allowed to release the information about the killings, Dick had been drinking his tea, and had accidentally spit out his mouthful in shock. After that Alfred had unceremoniously snatched the tea away, glaring daggers at Dick, and retreated into the kitchen. No doubt already cooking breakfast.

So Dick sat there, half chewed oatmeal cookies spilling out of his mouth as his jaw dropped in shock. _This is a new low for the Joker, twenty in one night? Sure he's crazy but usually he stirs up the Mob Bosses or maybe blows up a warehouse or two. But twenty dead in one night, and not to mention that we had just put him in Arkham the day before—_His thoughts were interrupted when Alfred walked into the room, furious that Dick was still awake.

"Master Dick, I do remember you clearly stating that you wanted a midnight snack. And it's a school night." Alfred's cold voice chilled Dick. Ever since the training exercise Alfred had been giving Bruce the cold shoulder _and _the silent treatment, Dick had just watched the tension between Butler and Billionaire grow so heavy and dark that Bruce started staying at his penthouse in the more wealthy part of Gotham.

He rarely ever saw Bruce at the cave anymore, but then again, Bruce probably had a mini cave underneath his penthouse or nearby that he went to. Dick had been surprised at first at the new arrangement, but after a few weeks he had gradually grown used to it.

He was jerked out of his thoughts again as Alfred turned off the TV, just as the news were starting to mention what Batman intended to do about it.

"Hey! That was so not asterous! They were just getting to the part—" Dick was cut off as Alfred retorted angrily.

"I do not care anymore, Master Dick, for foolish games. Go to your room now."

Dick sat there in shock, for the second time that early morning, realizing just how angry Alfred really was.

"I may not be the damn Batman, but I expect you to follow my orders! Up to your room! Now!" Alfred was shouting now, his eyes blazing with fury.

Dick winced and leaped over the couch, sprinting up the stairs and slamming his door. He stared at it, thinking about Alfred's outburst. He felt stupid for doing it, but he locked his door. This new Alfred definitely scared Dick.

Dick Groaned, flopping onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arms, he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He walked over to his closet and changed out of his civilian clothes and into his pajamas. In a few minutes he was under the covers of his bed, staring at the ceiling. 4:00 changed to 4:50 and then to 5:00. Before Dick knew it, the sharp ringing alarm cut through the still air. Dick slammed his fist on the snooze button, his eyes drooping with tiredness.

B R E A K * L I N E

Dick waited in the courtyard for Barbara. He was growing impatient, and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He was in the middle of hacking the Pentagon when he noticed someone standing in front of him.

"About time you got here." He mumbled, turning off his phone and slipping it in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, I'm always the late one." A girl looking about Dick's age with fiery red hair rolled her eyes. "Stayed up late huh?"

"Well, you are." Dick smirked. He paused for a second, yawning again. "So wha-what if I-I-I did?" He was interupted as he yawned again.

"Shut up. Anyway, what did want to tell me?"

"Hm. You wouldn't want to hear it." Dick said, smiling. He turned away, smirking again when the girl grabbed his arm

"What is it?"

"Well, Barbara, I was think-thinking we cou-could sneak Za-Za-Zatanna out and all thre-three of us can patrol Goth-Goth-Gotham."

Barbara just stood there with a look of disbelief on her face. "What?"

"I sa-saiid that we could sne-sneak—"

"I know what you said! But…why…how…what?" Barbara stammered, trying to comprehend what Dick had just said.

Dick walked ahead, forcing Barbara to follow. They had weaved in and out of the crowds, finally meeting up at the old oak tree just outside of the courtyard.

Dick sat down on the roots, and facing Barbara who stood leaning against the trunk. Dick's smile faded when he saw Barbara give him the Batglare. He stood up, jumped and grabbed a flimsy tree branch that was just above his head. He pulled himself up, and in a few seconds he was sitting on the branch, looking down at Barbara.

"You know Bats would kill us. Not to mention Zatara…and Black Canary." Barbara said. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring up at Dick.

"So? He wouldn't really kill us…well…maybe not but, I thought it would be…um, well nice if we patrolled with Zatanna. And got to um…know her…" Dick trailed off, suddenly interested in an ant that was crawling on a green leaf. He yawned again.

Barbara opened her mouth, but then closed it. She opened it again. "Wait, do you…_like_ her?" She managed to force out the words, trying hard not to laugh.

Dick glared at her. "She's nice."

"That's it. _She's nice? _You're quite the poet."

"Like you haven't drooled at any of the boys here!"

Barbara looked away, blushing slightly. "So…you really think we can sneak Zatanna past her father, and patrol Gotham without running into Batman." She looked up at Dick, smiling as his eager face.

"Does that mean you're in?" Dick said, leaning forward, but careful not to fall off. A small creak sounded beneath him, but he shrugged it off when he yawned again.

"Maybe…But if we get caught then you're taking full blame… and so is Zatanna." Barbara said, raising her eyebrows. "And I get Alfred's brownies and cookies that he packs for your lunch."

"Deal. So, when should you—" Dick never finished because just then the branch he was sitting under suddenly gave in, breaking in half. Dick fell down, landing heavily on his right ankle with a muffled thump. Barbara dashed over to his side and helped him up, laughing when a caterpillar had crawled into his ear.

Dick really hated trees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Right, my excuses. Ok, so I had a ton of homework last week. I had to spend time with my grandparents too, since they're visiting. I'm sorry if chapter two part 1 came out later than what I promised, but life got in the way. And last night I was sick...my stomach decided to have a nice little converstaion with the toliet at 3 am in the morning, and I had stayed awake all night thanks to stomach cramps. I must have eaten some bad chicken ( I always wanted to say that for an excuse to miss school, but now, I kinda hate chicken...and popcorn. Yuck.)

I watched hugo yesterday night! It was epical! Although I had too much popcorn and yup :D Who else here wants to see the new titanic moive? CAUSE I SO WANNA SEE IT! The part when the ship is like half in the water and the lights go out, awesome. And the Lorax? Man I can talk about the movies I want to see all day.

Ok, so, just curious, would you rather I write small chapters, sometimes two parts or just one really big and long chapter? I would really appreciate your feedback, but please know that if you want the long chapters it might take longer for me to update.

Please review, and don't be afraid to give me some constructive critisism! I can handle it, and I want to write better, so yeah.

p.s about the tension between Bruce and Alfred was needed to kinda move the story along, if you know what I mean. And if you think about it, Alfred considers Dick his grandson probably so when Bruce tells him about the training exercise I would imagine Alfred to blame Bruce, plus we don't really know that much about the Young justice alfred.

p.p.s I might find time to update during the weekend, but if not then definitely next week. now if you'll excuse me I need to have a...'nice little conversation' with the writers of YJ about the hiatuses...*cracks knuckles*


End file.
